Her Beautiful Tragedy
by JustcallmeRed
Summary: A girl without a known past and without hope of a future, has come to Hogwarts. In a desparate search for who she is, she will discover what she had never thought possible. Harry Potter - Wicked Crossover
1. Changes

**Chapter 1  
**  
Ellie stood on Platform 9 ¾ for the sixth time in her life. Kids of all ages brushed by her without even glancing, ignoring her existence. She didn't mind, she hadn't cared in years.

* * *

"Harry, come on!" A bushy haired girl waved from the other end of the platform and A pair of twins walked by very interested in something cupped in the hand of their friend.  
  
"Look, there's Ophelia." One of the twins whispered.  
  
"Ophelia, over here!" The other one shouted and there friend turned around and ran toward them.  
  
Cats meowed, owls hooted in their cage, and kids called to one another and conversed over their summer vacation.  
  
"We won an awesome vacation to..."  
  
"...my birthday..."  
  
"There was this girl who..."  
  
"...my parents sent me to..."

* * *

Ellie sighed and picked up her bags, hoping to find a compartment all to herself. She found an empty compartment in the last cart where she settled herself into the seat and buried her pointed nose into a particularly large book. The train gave a whistle; there was a hissing of the pistons and Ellie could hear the mothers shouting to there children.  
  
"You better get good marks this year!"  
  
"Make sure to owl me every day!"  
  
"Be safe!" 

The lone girl stayed curled up in a ball, reading, for about an hour, absentmindedly playing with the long black braid that reached the middle of her back.  
  
"Would you want something off of the trolley today, Dearie?" Ellie jumped at the sound of the woman's voice.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in the first cart if you get hungry." Ellie relaxed once more when she heard the compartment door slam shut. The rest of her journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was uneventful. Ellie dozed off for a while, watching a small honey-bee try and take shelter in a crack in the corner of the outside window. The girl wondered, sleepily, why the bee did not choose to take flight.

* * *

When the train finally lurched to a halt, Ellie had already slipped into her robes and her stomach was growling angrily. She stepped off the train, the two small bags at her sides carrying all of her possessions.  
  
"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, this way!" A familiar voice rang out from the hustle of the crowd. Ellie chose an empty carriage, but she didn't stay alone for long, a few rambunctious third years piled their way in after. Uncomfortable around the presence of others, Ellie went rigid, her lips pursed, and her fists lay clenched on her lap.  
  
She entered the Great Hall in the same manner and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, eager for the sorting to be done.  
  
The Sorting Hat sang a song like the girl had never heard before, and its foreboding ways awakened something in the pit of her stomach. Ellie watched the rest sorting without the slightest interest, not being able to concentrate with the feelings that had risen inside of her. She couldn't describe the feeling: Was it fear? No. Was it sadness? No, that wasn't it either.  
  
Ellie forgot all about the mystery feeling, however, when the empty tables were covered in a large array of foods to please anyone's appetite. By the time dessert had appeared in front of them, Ellie was stuffed. For the rest of the meal she took to watching her peers' converse. In the back of her mind she wished that she could have someone to talk to and afterward she could have slapped herself for wanting such a thing.  
  
You don't need them, she told herself, they'll only tie you down. Ellie liked her freedom, she liked the fact that she didn't have to please anyone else but herself, and she was determined to keep it that way. Once they were all dismissed from dinner to their dormitories, Ellie always waited for the crowd to clear out before she moved a muscle and while she waited she was distracted by something; a small bee had landed on her forearm. She looked at it curiously, wondering if it was the same bee that she had seen on the train, but she rejected that thought, immediately.  
  
"Ellie, you may go to your common room now." Professor McGonagall's voice broke through her thoughts. It was the first time she realized that she was the only student left in the Great Hall.  
  
Ellie simply nodded, snatched the bee into her hand, and left through the large doors. She walked quickly up the stairs and released the bee out of the first window she came to, afraid of its sting.

* * *

Surprisingly, the common room was empty when she got there. Had she really been sitting there, alone, all of that time?  
  
Ellie opened and closed the dormitory door without making a sound; she had grown used to getting places without anyone noticing her. The three other girls that shared her room wouldn't have noticed, anyway. Shrieks of laughter filled Ellie's ears as soon as she entered the room, that's when she remembered why she hated Hogwarts. Another year with her giggling roommates made Ellie shudder.  
  
All of the sudden, their laughter ceased and the quiet girl turned around to meet eyes with Maryssa. The giggling girls looked at Ellie like they'd never seen her before. Ellie ignored them and continued to change into her nightgown.  
  
Try as she might, Ellie could not sleep, partly because of the whispers coming from the three other beds to the right of her and partly because she couldn't stop thinking about the Sorting Hat's song. Finally, she gave up and hastily left the room to take a shower. That is just what she needed, a hot shower.  
  
She took a shower, and braided her hair once again, to keep the long strands from tangling.  
  
When she got back into the room, she was thankful to find that the others had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ellie slept until early morning. She normally woke up before the rest of the school because she enjoyed the few hours of silence. After she got into her robes, she brushed her long hair and put it into a tight bun on the back of her head. That's when she noticed the redness on her arms. She looked down. The typical milky-white, sickly looking skin that covered her body was now a rosy color. The girl shrugged it off and continued to put her brush into her trunk.  
  
The one thing that the girl didn't notice was the swarm of bees gathering on her windowsill.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is a sort-of crossover, but not really and if you know what it is a crossover with, please don't give it away! Please Review! 

-Penny


	2. Killyjoy

**Chapter 2**  
  
Ellie continued to make her way to her first class after breakfast: Potions, what a wonderful thing to wake up to, she thought sarcastically. From her first day at Hogwarts, Ellie had always seemed to have a knack for magic, but no one ever noticed.  
  
Her 6th year was starting out all wrong, she thought, angrily. That was the problem with this swarm of bees that always followed her everywhere. People were beginning to notice as Ellie walked by. Pointing and whispering among themselves. If it wasn't for them, Ellie wouldn't have had a problem with the bees. Quite contrary to the rest of the students at Hogwarts, the friendless girl began to enjoy their company, feeling an odd sense of content knowing that they'd be there as she drifted to sleep in the evening, and when she woke up in the morning.  
  
That feeling was not enough to get away from the curious stares and conversations that followed her down the halls and even in her sleep. Solution: She remained in her dorm until forced to go to class, and she rarely slept. Sometimes she would nod-off in the commons area and then wake up to discover that she had missed a class. Ellie was beyond caring, who would miss her anyway?

* * *

"Are you alright?" A redheaded girl asked when Ellie tripped up the stairs one evening. Ellie gave the girl the deer-in-the-headlights look. No one had ever asked her that question before.  
  
"I'm fine." Ellie answered sternly.  
  
"Are you sure?" The girl persisted.  
  
"If I wasn't sure, I'd say so." Ellie continued up the stairs. Just outside, the bee's followed her from window to window, seemingly knowing that they wouldn't be welcomed inside the castle.  
  
"I'm Ginny, by the way," The girl continued to follow Ellie.  
  
Ellie stayed silent for a minute, she could hear a distant howling outside.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" Ellie asked sharply.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"If you want to know about the bees, I can't tell you, so let me be!"  
  
"The bees. That is such a mystery." Ginny said, "It's like they're drawn to you, or maybe you can control them."  
  
"Control them! Like some batch of bad sorcery. Why would I want to control bees, out of all things?" Ellie looked at her defensively.  
  
"Maybe you don't mean to control them. Maybe they just follow your emotions. Like the way you set them on Draco Malfoy yesterday!" Ginny laughed and Ellie was horrified to find herself laughing with her. "Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"Well I didn't mean to, that's for sure."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore; he would know what to do." Ginny told her.  
  
"No, he wouldn't care, with everything else that is going on." Ellie was sure Dumbledore didn't have a clue that she even existed. When he passed her in the halls, he wouldn't even meet her eye. "Do you hear that?" Ellie had heard the howling again, louder this time.  
  
"Hear what?" Ginny looked over at Ellie, confusion flickered across her face.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it sounds like its hurt." Ellie speedily turned around and made her way back down the stairs, Ginny fell behind, hardly able to keep up with Ellie's lengthy stride.

* * *

Once they had made it outside, Ellie slowed down, allowing Ginny to catch up.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked as Ellie peered into the darkness.  
  
"Hush!" Ellie ordered, she could hear the moans of the creature coming closer.  
  
"Ellie, look!" Ginny pointed off into the distance at the silhouette of a large dog, slowly moving closer. Ellie remained still as the dog crept closer to her; she got down on her knees to get a closer look. Precariously, the dog began to lick her hand.  
  
"Be careful." Ginny whispered, but Ellie paid no attention.  
  
"He's limping, look, and he's got a gash in his side." Ellie hated dogs. She hated all animals, she always had. Something about the pitiful creature drew her to him.

* * *

Against Ginny's will, Ellie managed to slip the poor dog into the common room and up the stairs into her abandoned dorm.  
  
"Go away now," Ellie told Ginny who stood in her dorm begging Ellie to let the dog back into the woods.  
  
"Just leave so the mutt can be mended." She tried desperately trying to shut Ginny out of her room.  
  
"Why are you so secretive, anyway?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why are you so nosey?"  
  
"That doesn't answer the question."  
  
"Fine," Ellie gave in, "Stay if you must, but please at least shut the door." As soon as she heard the click of the door, Ellie took a small, unpolished, brass key out of her pocket.  
  
"What's that for?" Ginny eyed the key.  
  
"Quit asking questions!"  
  
Unlocking her trunk, Ellie took out a large book. She cracked open the book, and watched the particles of dust float off the pages and into the air.  
  
She found the spell and as hard as she concentrated, she stumbled over the words and eventually slammed the book shut.  
  
"It's hopeless!" She had forgotten Ginny was sitting in the corner up until that moment.  
  
They both dressed the dogs wounds the best they could with a few pieces of spare cloth.  
  
"I don't see why you don't take him to Madame Pomfrey, she could fix him up."  
  
"Killyjoy is strong, he'll survive," Ellie spoke in a voice that wasn't her own.  
  
"Killyjoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Ellie stood up, rigidly, "That was his name once, I'm sure it was."  
  
As Ellie lay in bed that night after her shower, with Killyjoy at her side, she struggled to fall asleep do to the burning sensation that covered her body. She placed her arm under the moonlight that flowed into her window. Her skin was raw and she had a sun-burned look about her.  
  
To try and ignore her discomfort she watched the bees that covered her windowsill.  
  
Once again, she wondered why Ginny had spoken to her and she fell asleep pondering.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Someone PLEASE review!

-Penny


	3. Wicked

**Chapter 3**  
  
"Ewww! Get it out of here!"  
  
"Don't let it come near me!"  
  
"It probably has rabies!"  
  
Ellie woke up to the unpleasant squeals of her dorm-mates. She pushed her body up with her arms and stepped out of bed to see what the fuss was about.  
  
Anyone would have found it a strange sight to see and Ellie had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter. The 3 other girls who inhabited her room were up on one of the beds, huddled together as if trying to protect each other from an angry dragon. And curious Killyjoy was sitting contently in the center of the room, his tail wagging energetically. Ellie was just about to poke fun at the other girls until one of them pulled out a wand from their back pocket and aimed it straight at Killyjoy.  
  
"Don't you hurt him!" Ellie crossed the room swiftly and snatched the wand out of the girl's hand. "What has he done to you?"  
  
The girl gazed into her eyes, terrified.  
  
"Come, Killyjoy." Ellie turned on her heel and sped out of the room.  
  
"They were right, you are wicked!" The girl yelled bravely after her.  
  
Ellie descended the stairs, Killyjoy following behind, and was so overwhelmed by the anger that she almost ran over Ginny.  
  
"What is all of the yelling about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing." The few people in the common room were staring at Ellie darkly. Ginny seemed to take no notice.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat." Ellie was surprised at this comment. Ginny would allow herself to be seen in public with a wicked girl like her? Wicked, there was that word again. Something about that word stirred something in Ellie's mind.  
  
"Killyjoy looks better." Ginny told Ellie at breakfast, "But I really don't think McGonagall is going to like the idea of a dog at Hogwarts."  
  
"She'll have to get over it. Killyjoy is staying." Ellie looked down and patted the dog at her side.  
  
"Do you want more ham, Killyjoy?" Ginny asked and placed a slice of ham on his plate on the floor, which Killyjoy ate it happily.  
  
"Hey Weasel! Where'd you get the fleabag? Is he a relative of yours?" Ellie knew that voice all too well. She turned around and gazed at him sharply. Draco seemed to remember the incident with the bees because when he spotted her, because he glared right back, "I see you don't have your little friends to protect you today." He sneered.  
  
"Don't assume." Ellie didn't move.  
  
Draco's eyes flickered to the window.  
  
"What? Are you afraid of little bees?" Ellie mocked.  
  
"Ellie, be careful!" Ginny hissed into her ear.  
  
"Are you afraid of a little water?" Draco asked, grinning. Ellie looked at him curiously, both eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, why would I be afraid of _water_?" Ellie asked, truthfully.  
  
"Let's see." Ellie didn't have time to react as Draco held a glass filled with water over her arm and let a drop hit her arm.  
  
Ellie hissed and drew back in pain, making Ginny jump.  
  
"Stop!" A voice yelled from above the crowd before Draco could pour the whole glass. The Great Hall fell silent. It was Dumbledore and for the first time in her life, those icy blue eyes met hers. He nodded silently at Ellie and without and explanation for his shouts he said, "It is about time to head to your first lesson," and began to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ellie looked down, there was a tiny welt forming where the water had hit her. Without warning she grabbed her books and ran after Professor Dumbledore. What was going on? The bees, the water...If anyone knew how to explain these things, Dumbledore did, Ellie knew that.

* * *

Ellie looked around as she entered the main hall; Professor Dumbledore was no where in sight.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Ellie?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from the other end of the hall.  
  
"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Ellie panted.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man..."  
  
"I _must_ speak with him!" Ellie interrupted.  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Come with me Ellie." She led her up the stairs and to a giant statue of a bird that loomed ominously above Ellie's head. "Go ahead, he's waiting for you."  
  
Ellie followed the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Come in." A voice commanded Ellie's just before her fist hit the wood.  
  
When Ellie entered, Dumbledore didn't look up from his desk. He sat there, his half-moon glasses pulled exceptionally far down his nose and mumbling to himself.  
  
"You may sit down." He told her without looking up.  
  
"I'd prefer to stand."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled faintly. "What is it you would like to talk to me about Miss B-"  
  
"I'd like to be addressed by my first name." Ellie said sharply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Professor, that water...when it touched me today...it...I know it sounds crazy, but...It _burned_ me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well then you must know why." Ellie spoke quickly, getting irritated.  
  
"Of the reasons why this has been laid upon you, I am not sure. That is something that I can't explain, but where your allergy to water..."  
  
"Wait, _allergy_ to water? What am I the Wicked Witch of the West? What's it going to do, melt me?" Ellie rolled her eyes.  
  
"There are some things about your past that I can not tell you." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"If you're talking about my father, I..."  
  
"I'm quite aware that you know about you father." He said calmly, "And the rest you will find out in time."  
  
"I want to know, now, I have waited long enough and I refuse to wait any longer."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, walking to his desk and pulling out a pocket-watch on a gold chain. "Here you are." He said after adjusting the time and handing the watch to Ellie, "You may adjust the time accordingly later. Be safe." He placed his hand on her shoulder and Ellie flinched from his touch, then she blinked and when she opened her eyes again, she was in a different place entirely. 

She gazed down to her feet to find that she was standing on a road of yellow brick.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Shiz

**Chapter 4**

Ellie stood on that barren road for a while, unsure of where to go and what to do. Why had Dumbledore sent her to such a place? She had an odd assumption of where she might be but she shook that thought out of her mind. No, that was a just a children's story.

"May I help you?" A horse drawn carriage had pulled up beside her. "Oh," A friendly faced short man spoke, "You must be headed to Shiz, it's straight up ahead for another mile." He said before she could answer.

"Thanks." She said as he rolled away. Not sure of what the place called 'Shiz' could be, she continued straight ahead.

Ellie had always thought that Dumbledore was crazy, but now she had no doubt in her mind: he was nuts. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in Hogwarts. How was this going to help her find out about her past?

* * *

As she followed the road, Ellie found herself surrounded by a series of buildings; school buildings.

Students rushed by her with trunks filled with luggage, chattering amongst themselves. The girls with finer clothes and jewelry were accompanied by an older woman. Ellie wondered why.

As all of the girls headed into one of the buildings, Ellie went to the back and crouched in the bushes, peaking through the window.

Every person sat for a while, and talked quietly with one another between sips of tea and nibbles of scones. A girl with blonde ringlets obstructed Ellie's view and so she was forced to travel to a different window.

The girls were all called up in pairs and were handed a key. Ellie was getting very bored sitting there, and here knees were beginning to ache.

She watched as the blonde girl, Ellie recognized her as the one by the window, ran up to the woman handing out the keys. The girl talked animatedly as the others looked on. After a few minutes of arguing, the woman called out another name. A girl came up. She walked straight backed, she was tall and thin, and had long black hair. At first, Ellie thought that the girl looked something like her, but when she stepped into the light, the resemblance faded.

Ellie had to look twice. No, it was impossible. But Ellie was sure of what she was seeing, the girl was undoubtedly green.

The other girls had noticed, too. And the blonde girl seemed completely horrified, but she turned on her heal and walked briskly out of the hall.

Entranced by the similarities between the green girl and herself, Ellie was about to follow them, but she blinked again and the setting around her changed entirely.

"Not again!" Ellie groaned. She was outside the dorm building.

"Excuse me?" It was the blonde girl, looking down at Ellie, who sat on the grass.

"Nothing," Ellie stated sharply. The girl just surveyed her again and continued on her walk back to the dorm.

It was then that Ellie had an idea.

"Please," Hurried up to the girl, "It is going to rain, may I borrow your umbrella." She eyed Ellie with disgust.

"Take it." She thrust her umbrella at Ellie.

"Thank you."

* * *

It didn't start raining until later that night, when Ellie had already made it up to the 3rd floor roof.

She watched the green girl reading for hours by hanging over the roof's edge, hoping for some sort of action. When she was about to give up and get her feet back on the ground, the blonde girl entered the room in a huff. She made a remark at the green girl, which Ellie didn't catch.

"What are you always reading anyways?" The blonde girl asked.

They began discussing evil. What an odd subject to come across, Ellie couldn't help but think.

That's when she caught the green girl's name. Elphaba; but the blonde just called her Elphie. The blonde's name was Galinda, the name sounded familiar to Ellie, but she couldn't place it.

"Shit!" Ellie whispered. She could see the droplets of rain beginning to hit the roof. Ellie began to climb down the lattice work.

Knowing that it was going to pour, Ellie gave up on her umbrella and pulled out the watch.

"Get me out of here!" She tapped it, not having a clue how to work it. She remained in the same place. "Just take me back to Hogwarts, what is the point in me being here?"

"Do you need help, dearie?" An elderly woman appeared out of the darkness.

"No, thank you." Ellie backed away.

"Are you sure, dearie, Yackle is always here to help."

* * *

That's all for today. Thanks for reading (if anyone is) Please REVIEW!


End file.
